Mark of a God
by Little Gem Magnolia
Summary: Theseus abandoned Ariadne on the sacred island of Naxos but what prompted him to do it? Was it his love for another woman or the rage of Dionysus?


_The Mark of a God_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Greek Mythology.

**Summary:** Theseus abandoned Ariadne on the sacred island of Naxos but what prompted him to do it? Was it his love for another woman or the rage of Dionysus?

**Author's Note:** I started this fic around two years ago and it's my first attempt to move into Ariadne/Dionysus stories. They truly don't get enough love for being a great mythological couple and if I have to love them enough for everyone, so shall it be. The entire basis of this goes off the variation of their myth that Ariadne belonged to Dionysus _before_ the incident with Theseus and that the god of divine intoxication demanded she be left on Naxos for him.

I don't see many stories that revolve around this particular idea but I hope everyone enjoys it all the same and please remember to review.

* * *

At first, when the vision came to him, Theseus thought it was a result of the wine he'd consumed at dinner. The crew had been excited about reaching Naxos safely and the consumption of alcohol in celebration of this event had been great. Once he'd deemed the divinity in front of him to be real, however, confusion set in.

Why would a god come to him?

There were many reasons of course: being a favored one, a task to be completed, angering a god; the list went on. Theseus was not a favored one, he'd never borne witness to a god before this moment, and he couldn't think of a single thing he had to offer a god, especially not the one in front of him. (From all the stories and descriptions of those who had been visited by the divinities of Olympus, the ethereal figure in front of him was _Dionysus_, god of the vine and divine intoxication.)

The last reason for a celestial visit was anger but what could Theseus have done to anger the god of the grape harvest? In its simplest definition, he'd been praising Dionysus' existence with the rest of his crew all night.

The god _seemed_ angry, though; his boyishly handsome face twisted into a sour grimace and his dark eyes hard with malice. Unsure of what to say or do, Theseus kept silent in a bid not to further anger the god and in an attempt to prevent waking Ariadne, who rested beside him.

After what seemed like hours, Dionysus spoke, and his words sent a cold chill through Theseus' body. "I was informed that mortals were less intelligent than I gave them credit for but you, boy, you seem to be the least intelligent of all." He paused, eyes glued to the woman in the Athenian's bed. "Have you ever heard of the mark of a god, mortal? Have you ever seen it?" he wondered aloud in a seemingly casual tone, eyes still riveted to Ariadne's slumbering form.

Theseus lamely shook his head.

"As I figured, though it's been staring you in the face since you left Crete with the fair princess. When a god falls in love with another god, the two are married, joined together through a ceremony performed by Hera," he explained. "But when a god falls in love with a mortal, things are a bit more complicated. You see immortals aren't _meant_ to be bound to mortals but the fates are cruel hags and so, once every century or so, it happens. The binding of Poseidon and the nymph Amphitrite being once such event as nymphs are subject to death. It is a long, _grueling_ process and involves the mortal party being bound to the immortal by a mark."

Dionysus ventured closer to the pair and Theseus audibly gulped as the divine being ripped the bed sheets from the two, baring their nakedness to him.

"Take a look at the back of _your love_, boy and tell me what you see," he spat.

Theseus, now shaking, did as the god bade him and his eyes widened at what he saw. There, along Ariadne's form, was a large depiction of a vine starting at the side of her right hip, twisting up onto her back and ending at the base of her neck. The Athenian sputtered, trying to speak, to make excuses but before he could even find the words, he was hauled out of the bed by his throat.

"Before you even begin, claiming you didn't see it or that it wasn't there during your tryst," Dionysus grimaced, just the thought of this unworthy being fornicating with what was _his_ made him want to kill the boy. "It has **always **been there. For the three years that she and I have had to be apart to ensure the strength of our love, that mark has been there," he growled out between clenched teeth. "Do you have any idea what you've done? Any inclination at all?" he demanded, shaking the poor, clueless man harshly. "Now the five year sentence of total and complete chastity has to begin anew before she and I can be united legally in the eyes of the Olympians. You will make this happen, boy."

Theseus could have sworn that his heart stopped beating as Dionysus tightened his grip on his neck.

"You will return to Athens alone, you will leave Ariadne here on Naxos when you sail away in the morning."

"But-" Theseus began, attempting to speak for the first time since the god had entered his cabin.

Dionysus growled. "I don't remember giving you permission to speak, mortal. I believe I've been quite fair despite you thinking you have a right to what's mine. The princess of Crete _will_ be my wife and you _will_ leave her here on Naxos for me; this is not an option."

* * *

Ariadne groaned and rolled on her side, hands fisting to clench the silk sheets under her only to be met with sand. She shot up abruptly to find herself, not in Theseus' bed, but on a beach...by herself.

Casting her eyes toward the ocean, she saw the Athenian prince's ship in the distance, whole and unharmed, sailing away without a care in the world. She mentally cursed. He said he'd marry her. He swore it on the river Styx!

"I see you're finally awake," an unamused voice observed from behind her.

Her body tensed and she spared a cautious glance over her shoulder. What she saw made her clutch the blanket she'd been left with around her as she instinctively backed away from the god behind her.

"Dionysus," she began breathlessly. It had been close to a year since she'd last seen him and she thought to never lay eyes on him again. "What are you doing here?"

One of his eyebrows rose at her haste to put distance between them and he cocked his head to the side, looking very much the part of a confused hound. "Why wouldn't I be here?"

Her beautifully expressive eyes narrowed and she halted her retreat. "Why would you be? I haven't seen or heard from you in quite some time."

His own eyes narrowed in response to her tone and he stood from his crouched position, arms crossed over his chest. He opened his mouth to retort to her venomous accusation but she wouldn't allow it.

"It must be hard to tear yourself away from parades and intoxication in your honor, hordes of women throwing themselves at your feet, to cohort with your _betrothed_," she spat, standing carefully so as to keep her body hidden from his gaze.

The least that little twit Theseus could have done was abandon her belongings along with her.

Sensing her attempt at modesty, Dionysus closed the distance between them, grabbing the edge of the sheet and giving it two swift tugs. The first executed with the intent of bringing her closer and the second to free it from her body.

Both were successful efforts.

"You would dare to hide your body from me after parading it around to that undeserving whelp of a child?" he seethed as the silk fell away from her despite her attempts to recover it in mid-air. "You broke our vow of chastity. And for a mortal no less! Now our five year sentence begins anew."

He circled her as she tried in vain to cover herself with her hands.

"Two years," he ground out fiercely. "We only had two years more to wait and now I have to go _five_ years without you."

She momentarily flinched back away from his anger before, quite suddenly, remembering her own. "What right do you have to come here and chastise me like some child?" she began loudly. "You cut off all manner of communication with me a year ago and yet you stand here in all your self-righteousness, having expected me to_ wait _for you?" Her modesty was forgotten now as her hands flew to her hips and she unashamedly turned to him, prompting him to cease his pacing. "How arrogant you are."

The god before her sputtered for a moment before gathering his wits enough to respond. "Arrogant? Arrogant!" His rage reached new heights and he uncrossed his arms as he stalked toward her, sending her, once again, into a retreat. "I_ had _to stop seeing you lest I break our vow of chastity myself. You with your short tunics and backless dresses, always armed with a coy smile and a husky whisper."

Ariadne stumbled in her retreat but Dionysus caught her about the waist before she could hit the sand beneath them. "You were quickly becoming the death of me so yes, I left. I couldn't bear being so close to you and not being able to have you so I left and immersed myself in my duties as a god."

She began to struggle at his prettily worded excuse, attempting to have him release her, but he held fast. She would not get away so easily. "But now I see that if you are ever to be my wife, I will have to lock you away in my palace for the duration, away from the greedy eyes of mortal men."

Her struggles increased at his words and she beat on his chest with her fist. "You dare threaten me with imprisonment after neglecting me so? You honestly think I would still entertain the thought of marriage to you?" She scoffed, her eyes catching his as she wrenched herself away from him. "Arrogant indeed."

Dionysus was not fazed by her apparent refusal as he knew the truth: she was not so much angry with him as she was hurt at his absence. He could understand, being without her hurt him as well but it had to be done at the time. Not long into year one he had been at the end of his rope without the pleasure of having her body and the beginning of year two had been littered with so many close calls that he'd felt he had to abandon her for the duration of their sentence.

He wanted her to be his wife, damn it, not simply his mistress. He needed eternity, not just her lifetime and he had to make her understand.

"Oh you will still be my wife, princess of Crete, whether you like it or not."

Her jaw dropped open at his brashness and she felt the need to put more distance between them. "And I suppose you plan to lock me up should I refuse," she stated, dodging his hand as he attempted to snare her in his grasp.

He laughed darkly, a sinister sound to her ears, as he attempted to grab her again. "You will be locked away regardless," he informed, finally catching hold of her arm. "I cannot afford to risk your infidelity again. If I have to start this sentence of celibacy over many more times, I'll go insane." She tugged away from him but he pulled her into his chest. "I miss your body terribly," he murmured into her hair.

She stilled at his words, allowing him to continue.

"I miss the way your skin feels against mine and the way your legs wrap around me when I enter you; your nails on my back, your screams of pleasure, my name on your lips. Your tight channel was meant for me and if I have to go without being inside you for much longer, I will not be responsible for my actions."

Her eyes welled with tears as his hands cupped her face and he brought his lips to hers. Oh, Hera, how she had missed those lips. "I have missed you as well," she confessed, burying her face in his neck. "I'm sorry for straying but I didn't know what to think when I thought you had abandoned me. You never said anything, you just disappeared."

Dionysus ran his fingers through her hair and gently shushed her. "It is not your fault, I should have told you." He kissed the top of her head before resting his forehead against hers. "You mean the world to me, you know?"

Ariadne nodded sadly before pulling away. "I suppose it is time to being our vow anew," she whispered, looking around for her sheet. She did not want to tempt her love with something he couldn't have.

To her surprise, he clutched her back to him and gently nipped at her shoulder. "Not just yet," he began, running his hands over her. "Since the vow has been broken anyway, I see no harm in spending the day enjoying each other before resigning ourselves to celibacy."

And with that he lay her down on the beach, determined to pleasure her so thoroughly that she forgot Theseus completely, along with all other men. She was his and he did not share well.

* * *

_Please review. _


End file.
